Naruto The Rising Demon
by Dracalas
Summary: Jiraya pushes Naruto off the canyon in hopes of Naruto using Kyuubi's chakra to summon Gamabunta. Things dont go the way Jiraya planned. Now the world has to deal with a Demonic Hollow Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello everyone. I made another fanfic because it hit me in the head. There will be one character from Bleach, only one, but that character will not be revealed until the second chapter. I hope you enjoy, now onwards!

**Warning: **Violence, Swearing, Possible Spoilers and Adult themes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and I do not own Bleach. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I only own my OC's and my made up techniques.

* * *

><p>Naruto screamed as he fell down the large deep cliff. Fear crept up his spine as he fell, the wind slammed into him, doing nothing but dealing him more pain. He tried to use chakra to stick to the large spikes sticking out of the two sides of the cliffs but it did not work, making Naruto panic 'Is this the end?' was the question.<p>

Naruto felt his eyes starting to close, a lack of oxygen from the extreme speed he was falling. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he found himself in a sewer. Water ran past his feet and went down the hall of the sewer before turning and moving to another hall. The water rose slightly before moving again 'It wants me to follow it?' Naruto walked with the water, looking back and forth at the sewer pipes around him 'Is this my mind?' Naruto thought to himself. He got to another corner and ended up in a large room. In front of him was a large cage with a piece of paper in the middle saying seal. Behind the cage large white teeth were visible in the darkness, along with two large red crimson eyes. Standing in front of Naruto, was Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox.

**"Oh, you're here." **Kyuubi commented, grinning darkly as it's large red orbs of eyes stared at Naruto, who could not help but feel intimidated at this beast of supreme power.

"It's time for you to pay rent!" Naruto demanded, finding courage.

Kyuubi grinned again before red energy started swirling around it before it changed form. In it's place was a man with spiky red hair, red eyes, a tie hanging loosely around his neck. A red T shirt, a white jacket and white baggy pants.

**"Then you better listen." **Kyuubi said, grinning darkly, the same aura of power flowing around him. Naruto shut his mouth, interested in what the Kyuubi had to say, even he knew that using such a beasts power would not come without consequences.

**"I, as you would know am Kyuubi. But I was also the Juubi and the first hollow.**

**"Hollows were lost souls, evil things of my own creation from my taint. Then there were Shinigami, people assigned to kill hollows and put dead souls to peace. One day I invaded Soul Society, where I was confronted by an orange haired boy who almost matched my power. I absorbed him in the end and gained his appearance. I destroyed Soul society, along with nearly all of the hollows with me being the last one to ever exist. I gained incredible powers from him and became even stronger. I destroyed the realms before going to a new one, this one. I battled with the Rikudo sennin, who obtained a sealing technique from the Gods, then used it to take away my power. But, I had so much that I still had enough for nine tails worth. The Rikudo, on his death bed, sealed away my body and created the tailed beasts. As he created the nine tails, I used that chance to merge with it without his notice.**

**"As the years went by, my power was not at its strongest, but I still had infinite chakra, since spiritual pressure, the energy of Shinigami allowed them to do things that you could not imagine. I mastered it and new that it was so much more powerful then chakra. So, here is my proposition. I will give you my power, but with it, your appearance will change slightly, your personality will become merged with mine. There are many benefits that outweigh the cons, but remember, you will also have different dreams. Now choose, what is your answer?"**

Naruto stared at the ground, thinking 'This village has done nothing for me. All they have done is call me weak and deadlast, they have looked down on me and called me a loser. Well, I'm going to become the strongest, no matter WHAT!'.

Kyuubi smiled, knowning the answer. He raised his palm, causing a pure red blade to appear before he slammed it into Naruto's chest.

**With Jiraya**

Jiraya paced around in worry, Naruto had been down there for to long 'I'm so sorry, Minato' Jiraya looked down at the ground in pure guilt and sadness, which was replaced by him nearly pissing himself as a streak of red passed him, slicing through the ground like butter.

'What!' Jiraya turned and saw something that shocked him.

Naruto stood there, smiling, but it seemed like an insane grin. His blond hair had streaks of red running through it, along with orange tints on the spiky parts of the hair. His eyes were now a mix of red, yellow and black slits. His skin was more pale and he wore a tie hanging loosely on his neck. He wore a white hoody with the kanji 'Hollow' on the front. He also wore black baggy pants and in his hand was a pure red bladed sword with a black hilt and handle.

"What's up Ero-sennin?" Naruto waved, still grinning crazily.

Jiraya could also notice the pure white finger nails which creeped him out "Na-Na-Naruto, is that you?" Jiraya said shocked.

"Yeah. Your plan worked great, Kyuubi gave me power," This caused Jiraya to grin happily, which was replaced by pain and tears as he suddenly took hold of, his private area. The pain which was caused by Naruto's blades handle.

"And that's for knocking me off an fuckin cliff." Naruto grinned at Jiraya, finishing his sentence. After a few minutes Jiraya recovered, though he was still limping around.

"Honestly I did not expect this." Jiraya said laughing all the while rubbing his head, this day gets confusing every second.

"I didn't either but who cares. I want to test out my abilites." Naruto said.

**"Naruto, point your sword at that tree and channel energy to the tip of the sword. Release it in the way that you did when you got my power." **Kyuubi commanded.

Naruto pointed his blades edge at the tree before saying **"Getsuga Tensho" **an arc of red energy sliced through the trees, cutting them up and it kept on going.

Meanwhile Jiraya's mouth was hanging on the ground, which would look bizarre if anyone saw such a thing 'That is insane. Easily an S rank technique'.

**"Naruto, remember. There other people around who could defeat you with ease. That pervert is very powerful and there would be a reason why he is one of the strongest shinobi."**

'Yeah. Thats what I thought' Naruto said to Kyuubi before swinging his sword around. Sadly he did not notice that the force of swings had increased and trees and falling down and exploding from the pressure.

**"Hmm. I think you should learn how to flash step. It is a very useful technique. Not as fast as Sonido but much more quiet. Think of it as a nerfed version of the Flying Thunder God Technique" **Kyuubi said, peaking Naruto's interest.

"How do you do it?" Naruto asked all the while grinning at the possibilies.

**"It is quite easy. Just use your energy to get to point A to point B by stepping. You must keep doing this continously to increase the speed and skill of it. Once mastered you will be able to travel to places in a single step. There are other varients of this technique but you need to get the hang of this before we get you onto the other one. You see that large tree over there. I want you to keep flash stepping there until you can do it in only a single step."** Kyuubi explained.

Naruto nodded 'Ok, sounds easy enough' Naruto stepped and appeared a few steps in front of himself.

**"Wow. That sucked more than I thought it would. You also did all of those steps" **Kyuubi commented grinning. Naruto trying to learn techniques was great entertainment and he wasn't going to miss any of it.

'Shut the fuck up' Naruto growled before trying it again, coming up with the same results once again.

All the while Jiraya sat on a chair, watching it 'He's done it at least 20 times and he's moving at some crazy speeds.' Even Jiraya was surprised that he wasn't peeping on some women, but he needed to know what skills Naruto would gain.

'The people at the chunin exams better be ready. Cause Naruto is going to break that place' Jiraya thought before gulping down a bottle of sake. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry about the first chapter been so short, but don't worry. The next one will be much bigger. Naruto will gain quite a lot of skills that people who have seen bleach will be familiar with. Naruto is powerful, but that is to be expected. Ichigo was able to complete bankai in three days so Naruto is going to have some amazing growth, and with Kyuubi backing him up. He will be powerful. There will also be some powerful foes in this.

Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello everyone. I bring you the second chapter. Note that I changed my A/N on the first chapter, saying that there would be one character that would be from the bleach world. This character will be revealed in this chapter. Now onto the fanfic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I do not not own Bleach. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I only own my OC's and made up techniques.

* * *

><p>People cheered as the genin particapating in the chunin exam lined up in the middle of the arena, though some were missing. To there right, Genma, the procter of the finals bit into his senbon, flicking it around every few seconds. In a whirlwind Kakashi and Sasuke appeared. Kakashi wore a headband which covered his right eye, as well as a mask which covered his mouth. He had spiky white hair and wore a jonin vest, along with a black shirt and blue standard shinobi pants along with shinobi sandals.<p>

Sasuke had black hair with two bangs at the front. He also had charcoal eyes and wore a blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol. He also had bandages wrapped around his arms, along with white shorts.

"Are we late?" Kakashi asked, looking around. He had to speak slightly louder as the people on the stands started screaming and roaring as they saw Sasuke. Most were hear to see the famous Uchiha fight, they were also hear for Neji Hyuga, prodigy of the Hyuga clan. Neji had long black hair, white pupiless eyes, a white T-shirt and white shorts.

"You're right on time Kakashi. I'm quite surprised, didn't think you would show up so early, you're usually late to nearly everything and use stupid excuses that no body believes." Genma stated in surprise, this was shocking to even him, but he better not completely show it since there were hundreds of people preapring to watch the chunin exams.

Kakashi glared at the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, God of Shinobi as he was proclaimed throughout the years. Sarutobi had a look of innocence on his face, but on the inside he was smirking as he noticed Kakashi's glare was directed toward him. Sarutobi knew that most of the jonins and chunins had been noted that Sarutobi would trick Kakashi by telling him that he had to be down at a different time, as he had predicted Kakashi's lateness.

Sarutobi glanced to his right, next to him the Kazekage was seated _'What are you going to try Orochimaru? The Uchiha boy is not your only purpose, but why did that amulet in our secret vault go missing? What possibe use does he have for it?' _Many questions were swarming Sarutobi's head, which did not go unnoticed by the jonin next to him.

"The first match will now commence. Neji Hyuga Vs Naruto Uzumaki. Everybody except these two could you please move to the stands and wait for your name to be called ready to fight." Genma stated to the genin, as they all moved up into the stands. Neji Hyuga walked to one side of the arena and waited, seeing no sign of Naruto Uzumaki he smirked.

"Seems he's not here proctor. Fate has declared that I am the victor." Neji said as he smirked, causing Genma to sigh as he was about to disqualify Naruto. Suddenly the ground started, Neji used chakra to keep himself from falling, as did Genma. The genin used the bars to hold on so that they would not fall off.

A loud bang, followed by a flash of crimson energy appeared in the middle of the arena. Some erupted from around the flash, as did a crater appear in the ground from the force. Naruto Uzumaki walked out of the smoke, smirking as he swung his sword onto his shoulder, its pure red blade reflecting the suns light from his almighty sword. At the sight of it, Kakashi narrowed his eyes _'Where did Naruto get that sword? Further more, his chakra is in a whole new level, it's massive, yet I did not sense it until he appeared. Did he use a Shunshinto appear?' _Questions flooded Kakashi's mind as he watched Naruto.

The Hokage also narrowed his eyes as he saw Naruto's change in appearence _'Interesting.' _Was what the Hokage thought as he stroked his chin. The Kazekage watched with his eyes narrowed as well _'What is this chakra? It is unlike anything I have ever felt. He holds that sword like he had always used. His aura also gives of confidence and strength, hmmm' _The Kazekage thought.

Sasuke growled as he looked at Naruto's change in appearence _'I can feel his chakra since Kakashi said that it would help me if I could sense others chakra. It's even higher than mine by a huge amount, even bigger than all of the jonin. He also carries that sword as if he had it forever. None of this makes sense, how could you gain this chakra, you never had this much before' _Were Sasuke's thoughts.

Most of the genin had the same as each other since it was quite a shock that Naruto looked more powerful and confident, he had also changed from that orange jumpsuit, which surprised all of them greatly.

"Let's begin." Naruto said. The proctor nodded and jumped out of the way, signalling that the match had started. Neji watched Naruto with confidence and smirked at his change.

"You think that changing your clothes will change your fate. You think that holding a sword will change your fate. Ha! Give up Naruto Uzumaki, your fate has been sealed. I will become Hokage just to show you that failures stay failures." Neji said as he smirked, but narrowed his eyes as Naruto smirked himself.

"Me? Hokage. Ha! I don't wanna be Hokage anymore, I'm going to become the strongest warrior in the world. Today is only a little preview." Naruto said as he pointed his sword at Neji.

Neji pulled himself into a stance "Give up, Fate decrees that I will win." Neji stated. It was only thanks to Neji's reflexes that he was able to dodge the arc of pure red energy which suddenly appeared, but even so the energy burnt him just by been in its radius.

"Enough talk, more fight." Naruto stated as he flexed his sword, causing the ground to split open from the force of the blade. Neji thought that he had heard Naruto's voice distort for a second, but lost thought as he ducked under the sword and blocked Naruto's kick, though it did send him into a wall.

He forced himself up and wiped the blood from his lip before charging. He quickly struck Naruto with a palm thrust, but what shocked him was that it bounced right off Naruto's skin, causing Naruto to smirk. Naruto grabbed the collar of his shirt before slamming him into the ground, causing it to split open and cause Neji to spit out more blood.

Naruto smirked again before swinging his sword, causing an arc of red energy to launch from his blade. Neji started spinning before pronouncing **"Hakkeshō Kaiten **(Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation)**" **an arc of chakra surounded Neji, causing the red arc to bounce harmlessly off of the shield.

"Do you see now? Fate has declared me the winner, you should give up now, it will save you the humiliation." Neji stated before shooting forward at a speed that surprised even Hiashi, head of the Hyuga Clan.

Neji was already near Naruto and said "You are within range." Neji said before yelling out **"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō **(Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)**" **his hands moved at high speeds, striking each of Naruto's tenketsu until he hit sixty four. Naruto coughed up blood from the attack and fell to the ground, causing Neji to smirk.

"I have one the battle proctor, he won't be getting up any time soon, all of his chakra pathways are sealed." Neji stated before he started walking away, but suddenly stopped as he heard something from behind him, causing him to turn.

"I'm fine, let's keep fighting. I have gotten my warm up, so let's fight a bit more seriously." Naruto said before he was envoloped in a small pillar of red energy, it may have been small, but it was giving off hurricane like winds as it increased around Naruto **"**Getsuga Tenshō** **(Piercer Of Heaven)**" **Naruto yelled, causing them same arc of red energy to fire out of his sword.

Neji quickly spun, using **Hakkeshō Kaiten **(Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation). The attack hit, blowing up a part of the stadium. The people on the stands held there hanmds up, trying to keep the dust and debris away from there faces. Neji stood breathing heavily _'He destroyed my defense!' _Neji thought with shock and disbelief.

**Tournament Stands**

Gai watched in disbelief as he saw the red arc of energy destroy the rotating chakra on impact "Impossible! Neji's defense has never been penatrated. Even I could not break through it, it is more powerful then Gaara's sand defense. So how could he destroy it with a single attack?" Kakashi watched with narrow eyes, his Sharingan revealed.

_'Did Naruto use the Kyuubi's chakra. The Kyuubi's chakra was red, and Naruto's chakra is red as well, so he could be tapping into its chakra, but I do not now of how he would be able to manage such a thing. I had never taught him that and I do not know of anyone other than, Jiraya-sama to accomplish such a thing' _The thoughts kept rolling in Kakashi's head as he tried to make sense of this situation.

Tenten was in a similar state as Gai as she saw the attack "No way, no one has ever broke Neji's defense. Not even Gai sensei could do it, the defense is said to be the most powerful one in the world, yet the dead last who had failed two times destroys it with a single attack!" Tenten said in shock and disbelief.

"Well Naruto just did. That attack is extremely powerful, as it had destroyed part of the arena and had created huge winds that could knock us away. That shield of Neji's just evaporated under the force of the attack. Have you guys noticed that Naruto has changed in personality and appearence. He even declared that he didn't want to be Hokage anymore, something that I thought I would never hear. This whole situation is becoming troublesome." Shikamaru said as he looked up at the clouds.

Sasuke watched with clenched fists as he saw Naruto destroy the Hyuga's attack, he had also heard the genin talking about Neji's powerful defense _'How did you become so powerful, Naruto? I have been training to the bone and yet you gain power without hardly any hard work. What gives you the right to get that power, I need power to kill my brother and avenge my clan' _Thought Sasuke as he clenched his fists.

Orochimaru watched under his guise as the Kazekage "Hmm, this is interesting. This Naruto Uzumaki destroyed the famous Hyuga clans defense in a single attack, something that I thought I would not see." Orochimaru was thinking _'How did this brat become so strong, before he was weak and could only stop my snake because of the Kyuubi. Yes, he must be using the Kyuubi's power to do this, as the Bijuu were able to do feats that even Kage could not accomplish' _Orochimaru thought.

The Third Hokage watched this with a small smile "Yes, Naruto has always been the unpredictable shinobi, and can rise above even the strongest of foes with great determination." The Hokage said as he watched Naruto stare at Neji _'Naruto, you have grown, and you are not using the Kyuubi's chakra, as I remember what it felt like. You have truly become strong, I am proud of you.' _The Hokage thought with pride.

**Back With Naruto Vs Neji**

Neji glared at Naruto "Fate has declared me the winner! You will loose, you have never experienced my burden. I must endure the Hyuga clans bird caged seal, you will never understand my pai-" Neji was cut off as Naruto slammed the handle of his sword into Neji's chest, causing him to cough up blood and fall to the ground.

"Fate? Well I tell fate to shove it. We decide if we want to die or not, fate rules somethings, but I will not be one of them. The strongest shinobi did not get killed by fate or made choices by fate. They made their own choices, and did not let fate control them, will you let it control you?" Naruto asked.

Neji did not talk, he just looked to the side, knowing he had lost. The attack had depleted his chakra reserves, but he did not know that Naruto had also become tired after the attack, as it had taken quite a lot to destroy the defense.

"Naruto Uzumaki is the winner!" Genma declared. Everything was silent, well that was until the Third Hokage started clapping, as did the Kazekage as he did not want to be revealed as suspicous. Soon everyone was clapping and giving Naruto their applause. Naruto grinned.

"Next up is Sasuke Uchiha Vs Gaara, please come down to the arena." Genma asked in a loud voice, making both of them nod and walk to the arena.

Naruto sighed as he sat against a wall before closing his eyes, giving no one any chance to ask about his change.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto got up, in front of him was a valley containing strange creatures with more then one tail, though Naruto had just changed his mindscape into something more, cosy for the Kyuubi. Speaking of Kyuubi, he flashed with a boom, meaning that he used **Sonído **(Sound Ceremony) to transport himself to Naruto.

"Naruto congratulations on kicking Neji's ass, though I would prefer it if you had killed him, but good enough." Kyuubi commented as he swung a sword similar to Naruto's around his head.

"Eh, I didn't feel like it, and I was in front of a ton of people. Don't want them to suspect to much of my transformation, it would give me to much trouble in the end." Naruto explained, causing Kyuubi to nod to Naruto before he stopped spinning his sword.

"We have a visitor, Naruto." Kyuubi said. Right on time, a very slight sound, only heard because Kyuubi and Naruto had increased senses which the Inuzuka clan would never match.

"What brings you here? Benihime, or as a matter of fact, how did you get here?" was the question that Kyuubi asked. Benihime had what you could call, a slightly fierce appearence. She had crimson and ruby hair, a sort of mix that went down to her mid back. Her eyes were a crimson which were not unlike Kyuubi's, except maybe a little bit lighter. Her looks would attract more then a few eyes, as she had quite an attractive appearence. She wore a red kimino with dark red details in a few places, and she also had a necklace with red and black pearl like shapes. She looked to be around three years older than Naruto, and had a slight scar above her lip, which did nothing to her appearence, it seemed to enhance it and would attract more attention to her attractive looks.

"Urahara had used a new kido he devoloped, before firing me into you, which transferred me into your host." Benihime explained. Kyuubi nodded as he recalled the events that had happened.

"Ah yes. He through his zanpaktou, which struck me in the chest. Seems that he had used it on his sword before transferring you. I know of very few who would send there partner away to protect them, a truely great man." Kyuubi said, causing Benihime to nod.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, having not had to much information as he had been training most of the time, leaving very little time for Naruto to learn about zanpaktou's.

"As you heard, this is Benihime. She was a zanpaktou that belonged to a powerful and smart man named Kisuke Urahara, who had shot her into me and had been able to materialize as you had been giving some power. She is now your zanpaktou, as yours which is mixed with Ichigo Kurosaki's as well as Benihime. You see, chakra is what spiritual pressure has become, and the chance of a shinobi gaining a zanpaktou is a one in a million chance of ever getting one. You basically have the most powerful one ever. Remember what I told you, even with these powers shinobi could defeat you. The Yondaime Hokage's **Hiraishin **(Flying Thunder God) was many times faster then **Shunpo **(Flashstep) and **Sonído **(Sound Ceremony). This technique could move him in an instant, making him unimaginably dangerous and hsi reflexes were possibly above that of even Yoruichi, who was the master of **Shunpo **(Flashstep) when not using his technique. Kage level shinobi are extremely powerful and there is a chance of a shinobi gaining a zanpaktou, though I know of none who have accomplished that except for the Rikudo Sennin. Those Kekkei Genkai are trouble as well, since they give shinobi some interesting and dangerous abilities. If I were to lose my spiritual pressure and Yokai, as well as my zanpaktou and the powers I had absorbed, I would still be able to crush the Kage with small effort. Ichigo Kurosaki was so powerful that a single swing of his sword would vaporise mountains, and his skill with **Shunpo **(Flashstep) was so great that he could cover miles of distance in the period of three seconds." Kyuubi explained to Naruto who looked wide eyed at the information, people that powerful amazed him and Kyuubi knew that Naruto was more then determined to become powerful.

"I see. Well, welcome Hime." Naruto acknowledged to Benihime, causing her to raise her eyebrow at the nickname, and it even made Kyuubi chuckle.

Kyuubi suddenly turned serious "Naruto, It's time we teach you more. Benihime, would you mind teaching him one of your techniques or two?" Kyuubi asked, at the nod he grinned.

"Well have fun." Just as Kyuubi left, Naruto had to dodge a streak of crimson energy. After a period of five hours of learning in the mindscape, which was actually quite small in the real world. Kyuubi appeared.

"Naruto, it seems that the snake has invaded Konoha (Hidden Leaf Village). I need you to put some of my chakra into one of your clones, as well as my soul. Once it dispels, my soul will return here." Kyuubi ordered, making Naruto nod.

"What am I going to do?" Naruto asked, confused, Kyuubi had not mentioned of what he was supposed to do, and he was confused as to why Kyuubi wanted to get out, but decided not to question it.

"I'm out to defeat Shukaku in that Gaara kid. You are going to fight Orochimaru and do not worry, you will have Sarutobi helping you and three tails of my chakra, as well as Benihime's guidance, as she has much experience in combat." Kyuubi explained, surprising Naruto.

**Real World**

Naruto's eyes shot open, just in time to dodge the kunai which would have pierced his head. Naruto quickly used **Getsuga Tenshō** (Piercer Of Heaven) to kill the sound shinobi, as well as launch him into another two, knocking them all into a building.

Narutp put his hands into a hand sign before exclaiming **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu **(Shadow Clone Technique)**" **causing a clone to appear to his side. The clone flared red chakra before his mouth gained fangs and his nails became claws. Naruto nodded, and Kyuubi aka the clone nodded back before using **Sonído **(Sound Ceremony) to disappear in a booming sound.

Naruto also used **Sonído **(Sound Ceremony) to appear inside a giant purple looking shield which had four people on each end with shields around them. Naruto sighed and brought his head up as he saw Sarutobi and Orochimaru facing off.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Sarutobi asked in surprise and shock, and Orochimaru looked shocked as well.

_'How did that brat get inside the barrier?' _Orochimaru thought as he saw Naruto become involoped in red bubbling chakra, forming three tails behind him, it also darknend his whisker marks, caused his eyes to get slits and caused his teeth to gain fangs.

"I will be able to help ya old man, as long as I keep Kyuubi's chakra up, and don't worry about that seal technique that Orochimaru used on me, it is all taken care of." Naruto explained.

Sarutobi looked reluctant but knew the power of the nine tails, and the chakra he was feeling from Naruto was massive "Alrigh-" Sarutobi was cut off as dozens of snakes flew straight at him due to Orochimaru using **Sen'eijashu** (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands).

Sarutobi did hand signs at such a speed that it only seemed a second before he unleashed hsi technique **"Katon: Karyū Endan **(Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb)**" **Sarutobi shot a dragon made of flames out of his mouth, turning the snakes to ash in seconds. The technique went toward Orochimaru before hitting him, only for him to melt into mud as he had replaced himself with a **Doton Kage Bunshin** (Earth Style Shadow Clone) allowing him to survive the attack.

Naruto appeared behind Orochimaru swinging his sword at high speeds. It was only thanks to Orochimaru's reflexes that he was able to dodge the attack, though the slam of the sword ripped apart a quater of the roof just by force and created large winds due to Kyuubi's chakra empowering Naruto.

As Orochimaru was in the air, Sarutobi appeared above him and yelled out **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu)**" **causing a large ball of flames to erupt from Sarutobi's mouth. Orochimaru quickly used wind chakra to move out of the way, but Naruto quickly appeared in front of him.

"**Nake, Benihime** (Sing, Crimson Princess)**" **Naruto said, causing a streak of crimson energy to erupt from his sword and slice through Orochimaru, only for him to melt into mud as he used **Doton Kage Bunshin** (Earth Style Shadow Clone) to escape the attack.

**"Naruto, he is going to appear on your left in two seconds." **Benihime warned, causing Naruto swing his sword to his left, cutting through Orochimaru's arm, making him hiss and jump back. Orochimaru then had to jump into the air, as to not be burnt to a crisp by the **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu) technique.

Naruto took this opportunity to appear in front of Orochimaru before slamming his head into the ground, causing it to explode into shards of debrisn from the force. Orochimaru once again turned into a **Doton Kage Bunshin** (Earth Style Shadow Clone).

Orochimaru appeared in front of them and went into hand seals before stating "**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei** (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)**" **two coffins rose from the ground before getting fully up. Both broke open, revealing the First and Second Hokage. This brought a tear to Sarutobi's eye, but then he remembered that Naruto was here and would need all of the help he could get for this battle, as the two Hokage are extremely powerful and cannot be underestimated. Orochimaru smirked before placing two kunai with seals into the back of the Kages, causing them to start moving forward.

**"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **(Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)**" **The second Hokage exclaimed, causing a dragon of water to appear above him before heading straight for Naruto and Sarutobi.

Sarutobi went through hand seals before yelling out **"Doton: Doryūheki **(Earth Style: Mud Wall)**" **Sarutobi spat mud out of his mouth, which then created a wall of earth which blocked the dragon of water from hitting them.

**Outside The Barrier**

Outside the barrier, three ANBU watched the battle with amazement "Naruto Uzumaki sure has come a long way. He is able to control the Kyuubi's chakra and battle Orochimaru, amazing." The ANBU turned and prepared to attack as two sound shinobi appeared behind them, suddenly a voice yelled out **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu)**" **the sound shinobi were burnt to a crisp.

"Commander!" one of the ANBU exclaimed before bowing. In front of them stood Commander of the ANBU, a man with the skill of a Kage.

"Naruto Uzumaki, huh?" the commander said to himself as he watched the battle _'Interesting.' _He thought as he watched.

**In The Barrier**

Naruto jumped above the first Hokage before pulling up his sword and saying **"Nake, Benihime** (Sing, Crimson Princess)**" **a crimson arc of energy launched out of the sword, cutting the first Hokage in half, but he merely regenerated before kicking Naruto in the chest, sending him across the roof.

**"Behind you!" **Benihime warned, causing Naruto to duck, barely dodging the stream of water which cut through the roof at the sheer force and power ebhind the attack. Naruto thurst his palm forward, causing a red bubbling chakra arm to launch from his hand and take a hold of the second Hokage before throwing him at Sarutobi, who had already finished the hand seals and yelled **"Katon: Karyū Endan **(Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb)**" **a dragon of flame came down on the second Hokage, but he did one seal before using **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **(Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu) to put the flames out.

_'Shit!, my body is starting to burn, we can't keep this going to long or I am in trouble, my body is not use to Kyuubi's chakra' _Naruto thought as he prepared to attack, his hand gripping his zanpaktou.

**"Your body has not yet adapted, there is a technique that I had seen that you may be able to use, but it will probaly exhaust you to a near draining level as you have not trained in it and you may loose control of your body." **Benihime warned Naruto.

**With Kyuubi Clone**

Kyuubi leaped through trees, where he came across Shukaku reaking havoc. He also noticed Sakura covered in sand and Sasuke gasping for breath as he sat near a tree.

Kyuubi sighed before jumping onto the highest tree he could find _**'I hope this works.' **_A huge orb of red energy charged into Kyuubi's hand lighting up the forest. Kyuubi released, firing a huge laser of red energy that hit the Shukaku, blowing away all of the sand and not even killing Gaara, though his body had taken quite a bit of damage.

Kyuubi jumped next to him "Kid, been a monster is not the way to prove your existance. Prove it to people by becoming someone that they trust and respect, one who gladly follow you into battle and become one of your precious people." Kyuubi said, though Gaara thought it was Naruto. Gaara fell to the ground his exhaustion getting the better of him.

Kyuubi sighed before puffing into smoke.

**Back With Naruto**

Naruto nodded as Benihime told him the technique. He pulled his hand down his face, causing half of a mask to appear. His chakra became spiritual pressure, causing Orochimaru to sweat, as well as Sarutobi.

**_"Now, let's battle!" _**Naruto said in a distorted voice before he disappeared using **Sonído **(Sound Ceremony) to appear behind the first Hokage before ripping out his kunai, causing him to fall to the ground and Orochimaru to grit his teeth. Naruto laughed insanley, showing signs that he was been taken over.

**"Naruto, don't let him control you!" **Benihime said, but Naruto just laughed again as he swung the sword, using **Getsuga Tenshō** (Piercer Of Heaven) to fire an arc of red, black and white energy at the second Hokage, who did a hand seal before using **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **(Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu) but it merely slowed down the attack and still hit the second.

**_"Naruto's not here now!" _**Naruto exclaimed, causing Sarutobi to look at him and Orochimaru to growl and use **Mandara no Jin **(Ten Thousand Snakes Wave) causing thousands of snakes to crawl out of Orochimaru's mouth.

Naruto grinned before screaming, making a huge shock wave which ripped through the snakes and slammed Orochimaru into the roof, causing him to spit out blood.

Suddenly a voice called out **"Shinra Tensei **(Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)**" **The shield was destroyed, as was Naruto's mask and Orochimaru spat out more blood as the gravity increased. The ANBU were all shot away, though the Commander used chakra to stick to the side of a building, but that only lowered the damage before he was thrown into another building. Sarutobi gasped as he was shot away, ripping through several buildings.

Orochimaru looked up at the side of his eye, getting a look at a man with a black cloak and red clouds around it, as well as the rippeled eyes and piercings on the mans face "Pain." Orochimaru said in shock and disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Second chapter done, I hope you enjoyed it. I have been doing this in the middle of the night and I am tired, so it will not be very good, please tell me what you think. Also, I felt that adding Urahara's zanpaktou would be cool, as I liked the abilites that the zanpaktou had. Well, I am off to sleep.


End file.
